Frozen Yogurt
by sleepuntiltomorrow
Summary: A sort of future!fic. Maybe one or two years into the future, Kim and Jack are having a... disagreement. Slightly more angry/sad than what I usually write, but I hope you like it! Jack/Kim


**A/N: So, I've been getting lots of people asking when my other stories will be updated, and I have to say, they are a one-shot and two-shot, respectively. And I don't plan on continuing them. I feel like they've got little-to-no substantial plot, at least not enough to sustain a multi-chaptered story.**

**So, this is something I'm not too sure how I feel about. I wrote it in about 2 hours, and edited it in 1. It's not very long and it's wayyyy more angst-ridden than most other Kickin' It stories. Feedback on this is greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It, sadly. But you can keep reading!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: Some swearing from a pissed-off teen girl. Includes the F-bomb. You've been warned.**

**EDIT: OMG THEY FINALLY GAVE KICKIN' IT A CATEGORY IN TV SHOWS MY LIFE ROCKSSS! All of my other stories will be uploaded to that category SOON!**

* * *

><p>Most stores in the Bayview mall had closed, and most of the inhabitants left. A few were scattered around the late-night coffee shops, pastry stores and frozen yogurt cafe, however there were two teenagers who frequented the Bobby Wasabi dojo in the courtyard outside of aforementioned dojo. It was clear things were not well between the two. Body language and tone of voice said it all. The girl, blonde and ice cold with rage was staring down the boy. He had his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, eyes on the ground, avoiding her piercing gaze... Their voices rang out clear amongst the silence.<p>

"Why did you stop talking to me?" There was an edge to her voice he obviously wasn't used to.

"What?" Scared, that's what he was. Two months of avoiding his best friend had finally caught up to him.

"Why. Did you. Stop. Talking. To me?" Emphasis was put on each phrase, each one delivering a blow intended to intimidate. And intimidate it did.

He was flustered,"I- We talked all the time! At Bobby Wasabi's!"

"Oh, fuck you. You switched to Monday classes nearly two months ago, you knew I had cheer practice then."

"I did it because Hannah did too, or have you forgotten that your best friend is on the cheer squad?" He was smug, thought he finally had the upper hand.

"No, Jack. I did not _forget_ that my _best friend_ was on the cheer team. Because, hey! Guess who was the one who _told me_ you switched?" she rolled her eyes, out of contempt and to rid herself of the prickling sensation in the back of her eyes. She. Would. Not. Cry. She didn't cry when they got together, she won't cry now.

"You didn't even have the courage to tell me to my face. I tried talking to you about it," she started ticking each example off on her fingers, "You ignored me in the hallways, you wouldn't respond to my texts or my calls. We don't have any classes together so Lord knows that makes it easier to avoid me."

All Jack could do at this point was look at the ground, jaw set.

"Do you know how hard it was when you stopped eating lunch with us? Where did you even _go_?" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

In a small voice, she continued. "I couldn't find Hannah either... Both of my best friends... ditching me." she let out a dry laugh.

"I-We didn't know..." he began, angry and confused.

"Don't _give me _ that CRAP. Why. Did. You. Stop. Talking. To. Me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I..." very quickly, as if the words, when said fast enough, would deal a lesser blow, soften the pain, "."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I... thought... Hannah would be... jealous of you. Doesn't matter now, of course." The words came out haltingly, and maybe he was correct in his theory of speed in relation to pain, because each phrase twisted the knife in her gut further and further. The pain welled up in her eyes until a hardened, glassy stare took over and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, that's rich. You thought Hannah would be jealous, of me? You've got to be kidding. Why in the world would she be jealous of me? She's got bright blonde hair, 'to-die-for' blue eyes, she's the top of our class, she _was dating you..._ God, you don't get it, do you? If anything, _I _should have been jealous of _her._" Kim looked away from his face, her voice still ringing out, "You know what, I'm not even going to try and pretend anymore, I _was_ jealous of her. She's a perfect girl living a perfect life, and then she started dating you and _all _I _heard_ about was how great you were, how sweet you were, how funny you were, and I never heard from you. Ever. I'd try to make plans a-and, you'd blow me off for _her!" _ Kim turned away, the tears welling up in her eyes.

In the smallest voice you could ever imagine, "I thought we were best friends. But apparently that means nothing to you, does it? God, a pretty girl looks your way and it's bye-bye Kim, _hello_ _Hannah..."_

She wasn't even facing him and he could still sense her pain, it radiated off her in waves, each one crashing over him and leaving him more guilty than before. Jack, tentative as he could be, started to try and make things right, "Kim..."

That one word, the pain he felt for her sent her over the edge, her tears cascading down her face as she whipped around, yelling at him and his stupid bullshit, "Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ look at me like that! Don't give me that 'I-didn't-realize-what-I-was-doing' _bullshit!_ You _knew_ how I felt about you, you commented on it _each_ and _every_ day!" she was treading dangerous waters, her voice growing soft again, the anger and sadness still there, a crescendo building, "So don't give me that, that I'm-so-sorry crap. You knew how I felt. You knew what you were doing to me by _turning right around and DATING MY BEST FRIEND!_"

As quickly as her voice rose it backed away again, "It wasn't bad enough that you took her away... but then you left the picture too?"

She sat down at a planter, hugging her arms to herself, and Jack turned around, ready to bear the brunt of whatever she had to throw at him. He figured she had cooled down somewhat, and wouldn't come at him with fists flying.

As cautious as could be, he sat down next to her, his elbows resting on his knees, and began to make amends, "Hannah and I, we... got caught up in the feeling of being in a relationship." he could feel her tense up beside him, but she wasn't yelling or kicking, so that was good.

"You know how people go through that initial 'honeymoon' phase of a relationship? Well. We never got over it." Kim was slowly starting to relax.

"I know, that's not a reason to ignore you and the guys, but. I honestly thought she would be jealous of our friendship. I mean, like you said, I asked her out as soon as you told me you liked me." Here came tense Kim again... "I only did that because I was afraid."

She scoffed, it was a long shot from friendly but it was a start. "I was! You liked me, and honestly, I liked you too." He paused, taking a shaky breath. Kim was shocked.

Jack continued, eyes firmly glued to the floor, "I still do, like you, that is. I was afraid of what would happen to our friendship, as cliché and over-used of an excuse as it is. I didn't want to lose what we had, but, in the end I ended up pushing it all away. I buried myself in a haze of a relationship, never acknowledging any faults."

His frustration and shame at his actions and himself was suddenly overwhelming, he got up and walked a few paces, looking determinedly anywhere but Kim.

She, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off him as he began to speak again, "I- I'm really... _Really_ not proud of what I did. I lost my friendship with you and the guys because of a girl who I didn't really know. I guess I thought out of sight, out of mind. If I kept you away I wouldn't have to deal with my feelings of resentment..." He turned around, about to walk toward Kim but she was already standing in front of him, tears clung to her eyelashes still, remnants of an earlier tide. A smile danced across her features.

"You know," she said, smiling, "I think that frozen yogurt place is still open."

It wasn't an outright 'I forgive you', but that's what it meant. Neither of them were too good at saying what they felt outright, and as he realized this, Jack uttered the words Kim had heard throughout his speech, the ones that meant everything, "I'm sorry."

"I know." The grin never left her face.

"So, frozen yogurt?" he asked, throwing her a sidelong glance, a lazy half-smile creeping up his face.

She broke out into a mega-watt grin.

"Hmm..." she sounded, tapping her chin and pretending to consider what she had proposed, "I don't know... You mentioned something about liking me?" He groaned out of embarrassment, but her grin was playful and as she looked up into his eyes he could see how anxious she really was.

He started blushing and looked everywhere but her as he said, "Yes. Yes, I do and I know you probably don't even-"

His sentence cut off abruptly, probably because Kim had knocked the wind out of him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, standing on tip-toes (When had he gotten so _tall_?).

Weakly, with her arms still flung around his neck he said, "So is that a no, you don't like me?"

She returned the weight to the her heels, looked Jack in the eyes and kissed him. "What do you think?"

"I think we should go get frozen yogurt." Jack took her hand.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mister Jack Anderson?" She looked at him in mock disbelief.

"About two months too late, but yeah. Yeah I am." He nodded his head, smiling but as serious as could be.

"Well," Kim pulled her hand out of his, looked him in the eye and said, a smirk creeping across her face, "Race you there!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okayyy, so, how was it? Again, I'm not too sure how I feel about it... A plot bunny just attacked me out of nowhere and I wrote this... Just to clear a couple things up, Kim told Jack how she felt about him (I'm thinking a couple years in the future) and he knew that he felt the same, but was scared of what the implications of a relationship between them would be, so he (like a chicken) decided to date Kim's best friend Hannah instead. It's been two months, and they broke up and now Kim's finally confronting Jack for what he did. **

**This is a one-shot, and exists somewhere in the future of the show. I don't plan on writing a sequel, but I will continue to write one-shots and two-shots. **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought of the story!**

**x Em**


End file.
